I want to be an adventurer!
by Geroar
Summary: Naruto and others from Konoha are born in the world of albion where demon king Orochimaru and his armies threaten humanity. Naruto and his friends dream of becoming adventurers, saving the world. As children they play pretend, but when his friends turn 18 he is the only one left behind when they set out for the front lines. Weeks later they return injured, with enemies closing in!
1. The snake and the brave little boy!

**I want to be an adventurer!**

I looked up this data on: wiki/Konoha_11 These are the birth dates for all of the Konoha 11 + Sasuke.

Oldest

Tenten March 9

Neji July 3

Lee November 27

Shino January 23

Sakura March 28

Choji May 1

Kiba July 7

Sasuke July 23

Shikamaru September 22

Ino September 23

Naruto October 10

Hinata December 27

Youngest

 _ **Chapter 1: The snake and the brave little boy!**_

 _Albion/Leafling village._

In a small countryside village, called Leafling village, many villagers were gathering at the village center. The village elder was sitting in the middle on the stump of what used to be a large oak. Unfortunately 20 years ago the oak had started to rot and they had to cut it down. The stump had since been used as a podium as sorts for official announcements.

Today however, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the village elder was using it for an ancient and important tradition. The telling of the story of the worlds history. Every 5 years the people would come together as the oldest living member would teach their history to the next generation and remind the older generations so they wouldn't forget.

As everyone gathered together, parents were putting their children down in front, telling them to remain silent and pay close attention. Some of the children sitting in the front were:

A brown haired girl called Tenten, who was 7 years old. Both of her parents were soldiers fighting for the old kingdom, and both had sacrificed their lives for it, leaving her with her uncle who was a regular farmer who worked the fields around the village.

Rock Lee, a 7 year old boy with huge eyebrows who lived with Might Guy, the stable master and horse breeder of the village. Might Guy had found Lee as a baby inside one of the stables wrapped in a blanket and left in the hay. Probably the bastard child of a nobleman from one of the surrounding villages, or so the rumors said. Lee has been Guy's apprentice ever since.

A brown haired boy, by the name of Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga was famous in the village for their ability to use magic! Neji's father and uncle were both powerful wizards and one day so would he. Neji was 7 years old and had been too young to be present 5 years ago. He was sitting on the ground next to his cousin Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata was 6 years old and was also born with a natural talent for magic. She was really gifted at using restoration spells or healing magic. But the more offensive spells caused her more than a little trouble to master.

Inuzuka Kiba was 6 years old and was the son of Inuzuka Tsume and younger brother to Inuzuka Hana. The Inuzuka were a family of hunters, they used trained dogs as partners to hunt both big and small prey. Kiba's partner however was a war-dog instead of a hunting dog. His white furred partner was resting in his lap. Kiba's father had died during a hunting trip shortly after he was born. A large bear had ripped him to pieces. To honor his memory his mother and sister both wore one of the bear his teeth around their neck hanging from a necklace. Kiba however would get two gauntlets made from its paws once he was old enough.

Aburame Shino, also 6 years old, was the son of the local beekeeper. They made a decent living selling honey and honey mead. He didn't talk much so his age peers didn't know much about him.

Yamanaka Ino, 6, was the daughter of the villages pharmacist. Her father Inoichi owned a flower shop, but next to flowers they also sold plenty of medicine and beauty products all made from different plants. She was very knowledgeable about plants and has been building up an immunity to a large collection of poisons since the day she was born. Her parents decided to expose her to precisely measured amounts of poison by injecting them. This caused her to often be sick and unable to play outside. That lack of physical exercise resulted into her body being thin and frail.

Akimichi Choji, 6, was the son of Choza Akimichi, the villages blacksmith, and his mother who owned the local tavern. The tavern specialized in serving barbecue. His parents had fallen in love with each other before moving to this village. When they arrived here together they built both the tavern and the forge attached to their house. So Choji grew up around fire, both cooking and forging. This gave him darker and thicker skin than most.

Nara Shikamaru, 6, was the son of Nara Shikaku. Shikaku was a forester and scout. He kept an eye out for forest fires and enemy attacks. He was also in charge of making sure the Inuzuka didn't hunt too many animals, keeping their numbers stable so certain species wouldn't go extinct.

Haruno Sakura, 6, was the daughter of Haruno Kizashi, a merchant selling clothes and accessories. Her mother, Haruno Mebuki's mother, Sakura's grandmother told her stories about when she was a princess in the old kingdom but she had to run away when the entire royal family was killed. Sakura loved to hear the story's about the paladins, Holy knights that fought for justice and to destroy all that was evil or corrupt. Sakura hated bullies and she would never allow any bullying in her presence. So when she found some of the boys picking on Ino for always being sick and weak she beat them to a pulp. She was also a bit of a tomboy and a fighter, despite her pink hair.

The large crowd of people grew quieter, and made way for the newest arrivals. The Uchiha family were the nobles that founded the village and owned the lands around it. At least they would have if the old kingdom hadn't fallen. Now they were just a rich family that governed the village and its military. They were dressed in the most expensive clothes, and rode pure breed black stallions/pony's. Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto took place amongst all the other people gathered. Normally because of their social status, they would be in a separate area during festivals or other gatherings. But this was different. Tradition dictated that all were equal during the telling of the story of the worlds history.

Their oldest son Uchiha Itachi was guiding his little brother to the front and sat down with the other children. Sasuke Uchiha sat next to Sakura, his head turned away, not wanting to catch her eyes. Sakura was in the same situation, her head turned away from him, a small blush on her cheeks. Sakura's grandmother had walked over to the Uchiha parents and greeted them with a smile. Fugaku and Mikoto bowed to her in respect to the royal blood flowing through her veins. Sakura's grandmother hoped to restore the old kingdom by using the Uchiha's wealth and power. The Uchiha's wanted to increase their status by joining their bloodline with hers. So they had come together and decided that Sakura and Sasuke would be married to moment they became of the right age.

The marriage conspirators had told the two children last summer that they would be married and why and when. Ever since they had difficulty acting normal around each other. Sakura trying to look anywhere but at Sasuke met her grandmother's gaze and regretted it immediately as the look her grandmother gave her said more than a thousand words. "What are you doing?! Act a little like his future wife, would you!"

Unable to go against her grandmother Sakura scooted over, pressing herself against Sasuke's side. Sasuke who knew what was going on reacted by putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He knew that if he didn't return any affection or pulled away his parents would be mad at him.

Now that everyone was here the parents looked at the elder expectantly, who just looked around the group before saying "Where are my wife and the children from the orphanage?! I won't begin until everyone is here!" he demanded.

"Calm yourself you old goat! We are right here!" Biwako Sarutobi yelled at him before directing her attention towards the orphanage children. "Come on children! Hurry up and take a seat! Abiru, stop picking your nose! Ami, stop playing around with that or it'll tear further! HIBARI! *sigh* I know your breasts started growing but keep your hands out of your shirt! Naruto! … Naruto…? Naruto where are you?! has anyone seen Naruto?!" Biwako asked after getting everyone to settle down.

Both adults and children were turning their heads left and right, trying to find the famous trouble maker. Naruto would always get into trouble or destroy something.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'll count to three and if you aren't here by that time, you'll go straight to bed, you hear me?!" Biwako shouted out trying to lure the boy out.

"One!"

…

"Two!"

…

"Thr..." *girl screaming* Biwako was interrupted by a high pitch scream coming from one of the children. Biwako and everyone else looked over to see Hyuuga Hinata looking upwards in horror. Neji, who was sitting right next to her followed her gaze. He was now looking at the village's bell tower, as his gaze travelled skyward he could see a blond boy climbing up the bell tower, using nothing but his bare hands by putting his fingers into the cracks between the stone bricks. "Over there!" he shouted as he pointed towards Naruto.

Biwako turned around following Neji's finger. "Naruto!" she screamed in shock before regaining her sense and jumping into action. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! You get down from there this instant!"

"He's going to fall." Hinata said to herself, crying because she was witnessing something so scary. (she's just a kid and very empathetic towards others.)

"Don't worry Hinata, he'll be fine he won't fall I promise." Neji tried comforting her.

In the meantime people had also noticed the boy climbing up the bell tower and were making a ruckus, talking to each other. Some of the mothers were gossiping about the boy, saying things like:

"If I was that boy's mother this wouldn't have happened, I can tell you that!"

"Easy for you to say, I think you're underestimating the knack that boy has for getting into trouble."

"Poor Biwako, that boy is going to give that poor woman a heart attack one of these days."

Others were coming up with a plan to get the boy down safely.

"One of us should climb up after him and get him down safely!"

"That's too dangerous! I have a bunch of extra bedsheets in my closet at home, we could use one of them to catch him if he falls!"

"You live on the other side of the village, you won't make it back in time! Wait hold on… the carpenter has a ladder in his shop! We could use that and he lives right around that street, next to the market!"

While Biwako was running to the foot of the bell tower shouting for Naruto to come down, to be careful and making threats about denying him his favorite food for the rest of his life.

 _Leafling village bell tower/with Naruto._

Naruto could hear the people on the ground talking loudly, he could even hear Mrs. Biwako also known as Mrs. Sarutobi shouting at him to come down. She even threatened to never feed him "ramen noodles" ever again and instead he'd get nothing but unions and sardines. That made him stop for a moment, thinking 'Ugh disgusting! I hate unions and sardines! I hope she's just bluffing about that.' And he continued to climb up the bell tower to reach his goal.

He had to get there in time, he just HAD to! He was going to save them no matter what!

*FLASHBACK*

Naruto and the rest of the orphans getting ready in the orphanage under the watchful eye of Mrs. Biwako. But when you had to get 9 different kids fed, washed and dressed, you would have your hands full. This boy named Abiru couldn't stop picking his nose and as a result he'd get a nosebleed now and then, as was the case today. Ami had gotten stuck behind a sharp protrusion of the table corner and had ripped a hole in her skirt. And the moment Biwako had left Hibari alone in the bathtub to stop Abiru's nosebleed, she had jumped out and started running around naked flaunting her newly grown booby's into the boys their faces. Biwako had caught her and some of the boys the day before in one of the bedrooms, where Hibari secretly allowed them to touch her boobies in exchange for their desserts. Hibari and the boys had all gotten an earful from Biwako and she had even pulled Hibari over her lap and given her a spanking.

But that was yesterday and today Hibari was running around naked like nothing had ever happened. Although, when Biwako caught her she was forced to clean the mess she'd made while running around. In the meantime the boys would go into the bath and by the time they were done the bathwater had grown cold and Hibari was forced to bathe with cold water.

Eventually Biwako was able to get them all together and they left for the village center. The trip was uneventful except for the excited chatter amongst the kids about how excited they were to listen to the elder's story. But when they arrived at their destination Naruto's eye caught something moving above him.

Looking up the bell tower he noticed a huge bird fighting with a slightly smaller snake. The bird was flapping its wings wildly, hovering above, what was probably it's nest. The bird's talons clawing and grasping at the snake, protecting her eggs with her very life. The snake, however had lightning fast reflexes and the bird only barely scratched its scaly hide.

Naruto watched the two, fascinated by the spectacle of two creatures fighting for survival, the law of the jungle. He found himself rooting in favor of the bird. That is why when he saw that the snake landed a deadly and poisonous bite on the bird he jumped into action without even thinking. Running towards the bell tower and starting to climb to the top.

*FLASHBACK END*

The bird had been bitten and no doubt the poison was already coursing through its body, weakening it. But it didn't give up as it continued fighting. Naruto continued to climb up the tower, against Biwako's orders.

He almost made it to the top when the fight ended as the bird dropped dead. The snake took a moment longer to make sure of its kill and then started to slither over to the nest, raising its body and looking down into the nest he saw 4 yellowish-white eggs with dark spots on them. It reached in and carefully placed its jaws around one of the eggs. As it moved to swallow the egg it was suddenly pulled away and over the edge.

Naruto had been just in time to save the eggs as he had grabbed the snake's tail and pulled it away from the nest, now holding its tail with his right hand as it dangled in mid-air.

Biwako and everyone else watched as Naruto pulled something out of the bell tower revealing it to be a snake. "Aaaaah!" Both Biwako and Hinata, as well as several other females screamed at the sight of the reptile that was almost twice the boys size and easily as thick as a grown man's arm.

The snake twisted and turned its body in anger and fear, falling from this height wouldn't kill it but that didn't mean it would be painless. It continued to twist and turn until it managed to wrap itself around the boy's leg. From there it slithered upwards the boy's body.

Naruto had to let go of the tail as the feeling of the snake climbing up his body felt ticklish and he had to use both hands not to fall to his death. The snake hadn't bitten him yet so that was good, he thought. But he couldn't keep up his optimistic attitude when he came face to face with the bared fangs of a very pissed of snake. Sweat started dripping down Naruto's forehead from the angry hissing sounds of the snake. Naruto and the snake looked into each other's eyes.

…

And then suddenly! *Squeeze!*

Naruto acting on pure instinct let one hand go and wrapped it around the snake's throat before its poisonous fangs reached him. squeezing as tightly as he could, depriving it of oxygen. The snake's body loosened for a moment in surprise but then started to squeeze the blond boy in return, turning it into a competition of who would suffocate who first.

Naruto could feel his breath failing him and he wasn't going to last much longer, so once more his instincts kicked in and he started squeezing harder and harder until… *Crack!*… the snake's neck broke and his body went limp.

Naruto took a deep breath and allowed the snake to fall down where it landed with a loud thud.

5 minutes later Naruto was back on the ground with the bird nest in his arms, his head bowed down as he was being scolded by Mrs. Biwako for doing something so reckless. "But he was going to eat the eggs and kill the baby birds inside!" Naruto pleaded. "If I didn't save them they would be dead!" he explained, hoping she would understand.

"Naruto…" Biwako sighed as her anger melted away at the sight of the sad yet brave little boy in front of her. "But what if you had slipped and fallen?! Than you would have been the one to die, have you ever thought about that?" she calmly scolded him further, saying "Do you have any idea how sad I would have been, how said everyone would have been if you'd have died?"

"No… I'm sorry!" he said before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry Granny Biwako! I didn't mean to make you sad! I'm really sorry, please don't make me eat unions and sardines!" he continued to cry.

Biwako leaned forward, hugging the boy close to her. burying his head in her chest for comfort while rubbing his back saying "There, there, it's alright. I'm not going to make you eat unions or sardines. But promise me you won't ever do something like that again! Ever!"

"I promise." Naruto said between sobs as he dried his tears.

"Good, now how about we join the others so the elder can tell his story?" she asked with a smile on her face trying to cheer the boy up.

Naruto nodded as he took her hand and she guided him back to the village center where the people were waiting for them.

 _ **End chapter 1: The snake and the brave little boy!**_

The whole snake thing was inspired by baby Hercules strangling two snakes in his crib,sent by the goddess Hera.

Follow, favorite and leave a review!


	2. Listen to the elder!

**I want to be an adventurer!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Listen to the elder!**_

 _Leafling village/town center._

"Come on Naruto. Hurry up and take a seat so that the elder can begin his story!" Biwako said to the blond orphan before gently pushing him forward with her hand on his back.

"Yes Granny Biwako." Naruto smiled at her before his short little legs carried him to the front and sat down between a particular group of children. Taking a seat between Hinata and Kiba he flashed them his trademark 'Uzumaki smile' before placing the bird's nest in his lap.

"Hi! My name is Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kiba, you're really brave for climbing up so high you know that?" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"You really think so? Thanks!" Naruto replied as he shook the boy's hand.

"Y-you sh-sh-shouldn't encourage him l-l-like th-that Kiba! He c-could have gotten s-ser-seriously hurt b-back then!" Hinata scolded Kiba. "y-you sh-shouldn't do things like that you know! Wha-what if you h-had f-f-f-fallen?!" Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Don't worry! I'm really good at climbing, there's no way I would have fallen down." Naruto brushed her concerns off like they were nothing.

"Th-then what about that s-s-s-snake?! He could have b-b-bitten you and you'd be d-d-dead! I was really s-s-s-scared you know!" Hinata frowned as she tried to hide her tears.

"uh… I… uhm… sorry, please don't cry! I promise I'll never do it again, okay?" Naruto said feeling bad about making the girl cry. "what's your name?" he asked.

*sob* "Hi-hi-hinata-ta-ta" *sob sob* she stuttered as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Well, hello Hinata! My name is Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he smiled at her as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Seeing the silly looking smile on the boy's face made her incapable of stopping herself from laughing and cheering up a bit as she shook his hand. There were still a couple of tears falling down her cheeks but she was smiling the entire time that she wiped them away.

"Hush now children, for I'm about to tell you the story of how Albion was created." Hiruzen said.

*story mode start*

Long ago, in a time before man walked upon this earth… two brothers were born named Hashirama and Madara. Hashirama and Madara weren't human, they were gods!

Hashirama and Madara would often fight one another for fun, seeing as there wasn't much to do back then. One day, the two brothers got into an argument and fought with one another. When the fight ended up into a draw, neither could except the outcome and the two brothers split apart.

Hashirama traveled west, while Madara traveled east. Both gods refused to be the first one to swallow their pride and give in to the other. And so years went by as the two remained separated from one another.

But all those years of loneliness started to weigh down upon the brothers and they knew they needed someone to talk to or they would go mad. And so Hashirama and Madara created humanity, Hashirama created the people of the west and Madara gave life to the people of the east.

The humans looked up to their gods and worshipped them, grateful to having been granted with the gift of life. The humans did everything their gods asked of them and in return their gods would provide them with the gift of knowledge and wisdom, granting them the ability to think for themselves and come up with new ideas.

The humans created clothes, tools and houses. They started taming the animals and working the land.

Eventually the time came when Hashirama and Madara yearned to see one another again. But when they traveled their followers traveled with them.

In the lands between the west and the east the two gods and the two civilizations met. Hashirama and Madara embraced one another as brothers upon their reunion, but the humans weren't so happy to see each other!

'Who were those people who weren't like them?' They asked themselves. 'Why do they not worship our god instead of that strange god?'

Eventually these thoughts caused the two civilizations to argue with one another. Until arguments turned into conflicts! Hashirama and Madara intervened, stopping the fight from escalating. They chastised their believers for fighting with those other people. Afraid they had displeased their god the two groups of people begged their forgiveness and made peace with the other people.

A beautiful peace was born, unfortunately it wouldn't last very long. Because when they had followed their respective god to the lands between the west and the east, they had left behind their houses. And so now the land needed to be settled. As the two people started to build a new village they quickly discovered that they were building in the same spots, getting in each other's way or accidently taking building resources from the wrong pile that belonged to the other people.

Once more conflict arose, and this time Hashirama and Madara could not quell the anger of their believers.

'Why do you care so much about them? We are the ones that worship you, not them! There can be only one god! Only one people! It is either us… or them!' the people shouted at their respective god.

Hashirama and Madara knew that if things were to continue on like this war would be inevitable. But if their people would go to war with one another than they two would once again be standing opposite each other as enemies.

They would not allow this to happen, they had spent too much time away from one another already. So when the war began, Hashirama and Madara disappeared to discuss how to stop this war from going on.

The people of the west and the east warred with one another for 6 days and on the dawn of the seventh day and army of brown and green skinned beasts attacked both armies from the south.

Orcs had come to wipe out all the humans created by the two brothers. The monstrous beasts fought like 3 men each and in the end the humans were cut off from their homes in the west and the east, forcing them to flee to the harsh northern lands.

United by a common enemy the people of the west and the east settled in the north. Life was hard and cold, but Hashirama and Madara aided them together, the people of east and west now worshipped both of the gods, oblivious to the fact that they were the ones to blame for the attack of the Orcs.

You see, Hashirama and Madara had created the orcs with the sole purpose of eradicating the humans that believed in them. Of course they would never allow that to actually happen, but their plan had worked and their believers entered into an era of peace once more.

But whenever that peace threatened to break they would send the Orcs to remind them that only together could they survive against these creatures of darkness.

Hashirama and Madara became afraid that one day one of their believers might find out the truth about their deception. So they created Orochimaru and gave him command of the entire Orc race.

Turning towards their believers they told them that Orochimaru was a god like them and that he was an evil and jealous god who sought to destroy all of the humans and that only together they could fight of the dark scourge.

The people believed them and a war began between the two races. Humans versus Orcs, the wars lasted for a thousand years, when Orochimaru decided to betray Hashirama and Madara. As a god, Orochimaru was given the powers to create life, in case there weren't enough orcs for him to command he could just make more.

But Orochimaru decided to create an entire new race of creatures, just as dark as the orcs. Goblins! Smaller, but smarter than orcs, faster than orcs. The humans were now fighting a losing battle. Orochimaru decided that it wasn't enough, so he created trolls and giants and many other evil creatures to wipe out humanity.

Hashirama and Madara were furious, so they decided to confront Orochimaru about his blatant acts of betrayal.

But it was all a trap!

Orochimaru knew that they would come to see him if he'd cause trouble. So he created a mighty sword that could kill a god.

When Hashirama and Madara walked into Orochimaru's dark lair, Orochimaru attacked them. Hashirama and Madara fought back but were both mortally injured, crawling back to their lands in the north they confessed their crimes to their worshippers and begged their forgiveness. At first the people were angry at the deceptions of the gods but in the end they forgave them and promised that they would kill the evil god Orochimaru and that they would continue to survive and thrive upon this beautiful earth.

Seeing the sincerity in their eyes, Hashirama and Madara granted humanity their final gifts. Madara had been able to steel the god-slaying sword from Orochimaru and gave it to the people so they could kill the traitorous snake. Hashirama granted them the use of magic, allowing them to manipulate the world around them by using the natural energies. Madara granted humanity with the gift of martial arts, where the creatures of darkness relied upon their brute strength, humanity would rely on techniques, allowing the weak to fight against the strong.

And so the two gods passed away and humanity began its conquest to retake the lands once stolen from them by the creatures of darkness.

*story mode end*

"The war lasted many centuries and is still going on to this very day. The lands to the north, the west and the east have been retaken by humanity. The lands in the south still belong to Orochimaru and his creatures of darkness. But here… here in the land between the west and the east, between the north and the south… the battle still rages on." Sarutobi Hiruzen said, finishing his story.

"200 miles from here, to the south…" he said as he pointed to the southern gates. "… that is where the front lines of this war are. The bravest men and women humanity has to offer are fighting for our cause. Each one of them a hero in their own right." Hiruzen sadly said as he started thinking of his son Asuma who was fighting on those front lines right now. Who knew if he was still alive or ever be able to return to him.

"Perhaps one day some of you will join them and free humanity from the evil scourge once and for all. because… 120 miles to the north-west from here lies the holy city of Mashira where the people of the west and the east met for the first time. And as some of you may already know Mashira is where the god-killing sword is kept safe, waiting for a mighty warrior to take it and drive it into Orochimaru's blackened heart." Hiruzen finished.

He knew that the front lines were a brutal place, and that war wasn't glorious. He had served on the front lines himself and he was reluctant to twist the minds of such young innocent children, but it was necessary for the survival of humanity. They needed soldiers, the more the better, victory wouldn't come cheap it would require the sacrifice of millions of lives, both young and old.

With the story finished the children reacted as one would expect, some of the younger ones were scared, others remained completely quiet while the older and bolder ones amongst them got up to pump their fists into the air, exclaiming that they would be the ones to end the war and save everyone!

Kiba was one of those bolder children, and he did indeed jump to his feet and started shouting about his heroic feats. Neji was more reserved as he didn't really shout it but he did stand up and said that fate had already decided that he would be the one to free humanity from this evil.

Naruto just sat there in silence as he went over the story again in his mind. To him, something just didn't seem to be quite right. It was like a voice inside of him was telling him that what he just heard wasn't true and that he shouldn't believe it. The weird thing about it was that the voice didn't seem to deny the entire story.

When the story first began the voice hadn't been there at all, only during certain points of the story could naruto hear the voice sound out, only to grow quiet almost immediately after. But there was one point in the story where the voice didn't seem to grow quiet for a very long time. Like everything he was hearing was a lie.

And even after the story was finished and Naruto retold the story in his own mind, the voice would return at the exact same moments in the story as before. 'Strange?!' he thought.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she placed a hand on his arm, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm great! That was quite the story, wasn't it?!" Naruto said smiling to hide his true feelings from the concerned white eyed girl.

"Yes… I thought it was a bit scary though. Aren't you scared?" She asked, hoping he would tell her the truth as she knew that he was hiding something.

"Me? Scared? Hah! I don't know if you remember, but I just climbed to the top of the bell tower an hour ago! I'm not scared of anything!" Naruto boasted.

"Oh… Yes… I guess you wouldn't be…" Hinata said sadly.

Naruto was about to ask her what was wrong when the voice from lady Biwako rang out across the crowd of children who had started to return to their parents. "Naruto! Hurry up! We're heading back to the orphanage. The sun has already set and it's way past your bed times!"

"Coming!" Naruto shouted over the crowd of his peers. "I guess I'll see you around the village then…?" naruto asked as he started to back-step in the direction of lady Biwako while keeping his gaze on the young Hyuuga girl.

"Yes… I will see you another time then." Hinata replied with a polite bow. Naruto smiled and turned around to race off and took Biwako's as the elderly lady guided the children back to the orphanage.

"Hinata-sama. Uncle is waiting for you to meet up with him so we can return to the house." Neji said to Hinata, who was staring after the blond haired child. "Huh? Yes, of course I'm coming." Hinata said as she turned to look at her cousin before realizing what he had said and followed him to her father.

 _ **End chapter 2: Listen to the elder!**_


End file.
